The Yellow Serpent
by Zhilay
Summary: What if Naruto was born earlier, and entrusted as an apprentice to Orochimaru? What if his younger sister was the one that got the Kyuubi sealed in her? What then happens when the Snake Sannin leaves, and his sister is targeted by someone out for the Kyuubi? What will The Yellow Serpent of Konoha do when everyone thinks him the second coming of his sensei?
1. Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third hokage.

He was supposed to be a retired man. Living a relaxing life while taking care of his only grandchild. But the tragedy that happened a few years back had made him pick up the mantle as hokage once more.

He was starting to get old, and he was tired, more so now than usual. He was waiting for the final verdict on his former genius student of which he had denied his wish of becoming hokage.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by two people appearing out of thin air in his office. Both on one knee in front of him with their heads bent in respect for their village leader. The female of the two was the first to speak up.

«Hokage-sama, it´s confirmed. We have found his secret hideout and all the atrocities he has been doing down there.» The woman speaking was young, and dressed in a teal trench coat. Underneath it she had mesh clothing, and a short skirt. Her hair was violet, and donned up in a spiky ponytail. This was Orochimaru´s apprentice Mitarashi Anko.

The hokage sighed, and in the darkness of his office, you could see the news was weighing heavily on his old shoulders. He looked at the third person in the room, and made his decision, while pressing a button on his desk. «Get me the Anbu commander, and his two best men. We have somewhere we need to be immediately.»

At this the third person lifted his head and stared at the old leader.

«Hokage-sama, i humbly request that you let me be part of this team. I know how my master thinks, and i feel i could be of importance in stopping him.»

Hiruzen only shook his head in negative at the young boy. This boy was as close as you could come to a son for Orochimaru. This was the person that had been trained to be a carbon copy of the sannin. He had black robes that was tied at the waist by a purple sash, and black shinobi pants. His pale yellow hair was slicked back into a ponytail which ended at the base of his neck. As he looked at the hogake, you could see his pale, slitted blue eyes shining with cold determination.

The hokage had felt regret for a long time for letting this poor boy end up in Orochimaru´s care, but his father had let him go in hopes of giving the sannin a reason to stay in the village. It seemed it had only delayed his decision. The boy in question was none other, than Naruto Uzumaki, prodigy in the village, and son of the former fourth hogake Minato Namikaze.

«I´m afraid i can´t let you do that, Naruto. You should know better than anyone how dangerous and cunning your master is. You say you know him better than anyone, but he knows you just as well as you know him.»

The blonde in question accepted the decision, but you could see on his face that he was not happy about the decision.

Then in the next second, three more figures appeared in the office, two of them dressed in the standard Anbu attire, while the third one was wearing a white cloak over his Anbu attire.

As they all gave their salute to their leader, Naruto raised his head to give a nod to the Anbu wearing a weasel mask. Said Anbu returned the nod before Naruto and Anko were dismissed with strict orders of not interferring in what was about to happen.

—

That night sleep did not come easy for either of the apprentices. They both knew that this had to happen, as their master was delving into something twisted that needed to be stopped. They had also gotten wind of him leaving the village to go rogue.

The one having it the worst, was Naruto. He was laying in bed in cold sweat while hearing the whispers of his master in his head, questioning how he could betray him for the village that never cared about him or his sister. He could see his master walking towards him with a kunai in hand. When the blade went into his heart, he sat up in his bed heaving for air.

Looking around, he realized that it was all a dream, and got dressed heading for the roof of his apartment.

While sitting there, looking out on the village in the night, his senses suddenly kicked into high-gear right before someone threw themselves over him. Said person held a victorious smirk as she slithered her hand down his chest, before her captive turned into mud. Before she could even react, she was put in a vice grip by a snake twice her size, and a breath could be felt by her ear.

«You know, it´s been years since i learned how you like to approach people. Do you honestly expect me to fall for that trick ever again, Anko?»

Anko could only chuckle in response before the snake coiled around her dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

«One of theese days i will get you you know. And when i do, you are mine to do with as i please.» Anko said with an amused voice. She quickly realized that Naruto didn´t even pay attention to what he was saying, as he was staring towards the windows of the hokage tower.

Before Anko could ask what he was looking at, the blonde disappeared with a growl.

A few seconds later an explosion came from one of the training grounds, and the oldest of the apprentices realized what had happened, as she smashed her hand into the ground in frustration and left to find the boy before he completely destroyed another training ground.

Their master had escaped…

 **This is a new story i have been having a lot of ideas about for quite some time. Hope you like this!**

 **-Zhilay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here´s another chapter of The Yellow Serpent, hope you like it!**

«Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you.»

The hokage perked up at this, as he was not used to having Naruto make visits to him often after his apprenticeship started. He called for the secretary to allow him to enter, while he stored away the documents he had on his desk. As the boy entered his office, he stood up with a smile.

«Naruto, good to see you here. It´s not often you stop by without it being mission related.»

The blonde smiled at the old man in front of him, he had always been very kind to him. he bowed respectfully before he talked. «Sadly, Hokage-sama, this is not a social meeting. I was talking with Itachi-san the other day, where he told me that the Anbu was asking about acquiring me for their services.»

The hokage knew what was coming next, and to say he was thrilled about it would be lying.

«So let me guess, you want to know if that offer still stands?» At this Naruto nodded, and the Hokage sighted while pulling out a folder from his desk.

«You know, they have been asking about you since the time Itachi joined them, but are you sure this is the right time to go into Anbu with what has just happened? And don´t drown yourself in this and forget about your sister.»

Naruto sighed at this, and crossed his arms with a defiant look on his face.

«Don´t think i am doing this just to drown myself in Anbu work to get over the fact that sensei left.

I´m not some little snotty brat who sits in the corner crying that he got left behind. The only reason for taking this now, is the fact that Itachi requested me to be a part of his squad after my initiation is complete, and now is as good a time as any, seeing as i have no other obligations.»

The hokage couldn´t argue with that, but there was still one point he had failed to mention. But as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interruted.

«And, yes i have thought about my sister in this. I know how Anbu works, there will still be a while before i will be put on long term missions. And even when i get those, she is old enough to take care of herself until i get back.»

It was clear that this was something he had given some serious consideration, and seeing as Anko had already left him to join Torture & Interrogation, he needed to find his own place in the shinobi roster. And putting the two prodigies of Itachi and Naruto on the same Anbu squad was sure to make a squad that could take care of anything.

Itachi and Naruto had been neck on neck during their entire time from when they joined the academy. They both graduated at the age of 8, and after some talk, the council managed to change up the teams so that they both got put together. After that they both had amazing results for gennin, and managed to pass the chuunin exam on their first try at the age of 10. After this, they started to drift apart, as Orochimaru picked up Naruto, while Itachi entered Anbu at the age of 11. Anbu wanted Naruto as well, but Orochimaru had sunk his claw into him, and fought tooth and nail to keep him as a student. Minato, the hokage at the time, had the last word in it, and after talking with his son, he agreed to let him stay as a student of the sannin.

After this they continued to excel in their own right. Naruto took to Orochimarus learning like a fish to water, and did everything that was asked of him. Meanwhile Itachi did great in the Anbu, and after only 2 years was promoted to Anbu captain.

—

After getting the hokage´s blessing in joining Anbu, and receiving the information on where he was supposed to meet for the intitiation into the the elite squad, Naruto headed home. He did not get far however, before he could hear some yelling from further down the road. He smacked his face and shook his head before he jumped off to where the voices came from. He knew those voices…

—

«Coming through! Move out of the way!» she yelled at the civilians in the street. She just needed to get through this street, so that she could get to her hiding place. No one would be able to find her there.

Unfortunately it would not be so easy, as she was suddenly yanked back by the collar of her shirt, and all of a sudden was face to face with pale blue eyes that clearly showed their annoyance. Uh oh….

«Aiko Uzumaki, what in kami´s name have you gotten yourself into now? I swear, you attract trouble just by breathing.» Aiko only smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

«Hi, Oni-chan. Didn´t know you were in the area. heheh.»

«Oh, Naruto-san, i see you caught her.» came from behind them, and Naruto turned around to look at the winded academy instructor Iruka Umino. He was wearing the standard shinobi uniform with his chuunin vest, had long brown hair in a ponytail, and a scar across his nose.

«Yes, i´m sorry for the trouble my little sister has been causing. Whatever did she do this time?» Naruto replied. «Hey, it is not my fault that bucket of paint fell on Mizuki´s head.»

With a sigh, Naruto smacked the girl over the head. He didn´t even bother to ask where she got the paint bucket from, as somehow it seemed like these things appeared out of thin air when she started one of her pranks.

«Apologize to Mizuki from us would you Iruka-san? i will take my sister home and talk to her about this kind of behavior. Maybe she will learn this time?»

At this Iruka nodded and bid the Uzumaki siblings farewell. Naruto then decided to drop his sister on the ground, and started to walk away.

«Eh? Oni-chan wait up!» Aiko ran after her brother, and walked by his side as they headed home.

Naruto looked down at her, and shook his head. His sister was such an airhead, and always ended up getting in trouble. But she was also the only thing he could not stay mad at.

He could still remember the day the Kyuubi attacked the village like it was yesterday. He had never felt such an evil aura in his life, and the monster was enormous. He could still remember his mother was to give birth to Aiko that day, and he couldn´t be there during the birth.

He was with the old-man (third hokage) at the time, when the fox appeared out of nowhere and started rampaging around in the city. Then his father appeared with a bundle in his arms, and told him to take care of his little sister before he disappeared. That was the first time he saw her, with her blue eyes, and that little tuft of red hair on her head.

After a while, the noise from the village died down, and people were yelling about his father taking the beast away. Naruto believed that to be the last of it, but then his father came back to pick up Aiko, and took her with him. He could see on the old-man that something bad was about to happen, but he was not able to run for his family before he was stopped. That was the last time he saw his father alive.

He later found out that his mother had died that night as well, but they had managed to defeat the Kyuubi. He and his sister was left without parents. After that, they had lived on their own, with the old-man visiting as much as he could in-between his duties as hokage once more. But it was mostly to see how Aiko was doing. A lot of attention was put on her, leaving Naruto only with the attention of his master Orochimaru. He was not one to sugarcoat things, and explained to the boy exactly what had happened that night, and why his sister was involved.

After this, he threw himself into training and studying, and this was when Orochimaru had approached him with all the genetic things that he told would make Naruto more than a normal human. He knew this was something his father would never approve of, but the man wasn´t around anymore. He needed this to take his training further, and so he became what he is today, almost a carbon copy of his master.

There was one thing he kept hidden away though. And that was something he had broken into his old home to get a hold of. His fathers notes, and the Uzumaki clans sealing scrolls. Maybe he could find a way to reverse what had happened. He knew now that it was impossible, but he could still do something about the monster that was sealed inside his sister.

Speaking of his sister, she was now skipping in front of him, in her blue shirt and black shorts. Her red hair was now down to her shoulders, and she had one bang hanging down on each side of her face. She was not tall for her age, but Naruto contributed that to her unhealthy love for ramen.

If only some of the things he told her would actually stick inside that head of hers.

He had told her about their parents, as he felt she needed to know about them, but he did not tell her about the Kyuubi. He had no idea how to tell her, and quite honestly, he still couldn´t understand how his parents could leave her with that thing. Was there really no other way of doing it?

He knew he had to tell her soon. After all, she was taking her gennin exam in two weeks. This was the reason he had decided to join Anbu now.

 **So not a lot is happening up until now, but i feel i need to build up a few things in this story before i start it for real. After all, there are some changes from canon. Hope you liked it. Until next time.**

 **-Zhilay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here´s another chapter of the Yellow Serpent for you guys. Hope you like it.**

Anbu was the elite of the elite. They were the hokages right hand, and were directly under his command. But starting out in the force, was not so much about doing all the things he knew Anbu did.

After getting through the initiation, Naruto was forced through numerous tests and trials to see if he was up to the challenge. For him, all of this was just a cakewalk. But if he told them about what he had experiences as the apprentice of Orochimaru, then the homage would know, and pull him out of Anbu faster than he could draw a kunai.

He had never really shared much about his time as an apprentice, the only ones who knew about it were his master and his fellow apprentice. She had sworn secrecy on it, and they hadn´t mentioned a word about it since he left.

Running through crisis scenarios and how to handle being captured and interrogated was not something he was particularly scared of. He knew how torture worked, after all, he had already learned it. And he had learned from the guy that could most likely get any kage in the world to spill his guts if he had the time to do it.

After finally completing all his tests, he was finally allowed to get to the part of training that he needed to know for Anbu. Luckily for him, the guy ho was teaching him was someone who he could call his equal in the village.

«So, Itachi-san, why don´t you tell me about this squad you want me on?» Naruto said to the weasel masked man in front of him.

«Firstly, when i wear the mask, it´s weasel and not Itachi. And secondly, you know about Team Ro already.» With a draw of his blade, he disappeared, and flew across the room towards the blonde. Naruto managed to block the strike, but he was still not quite used to it. He knew the tanto was standard for most Anbu, but he preferred to stay on the outside of the fight, and use his cunning and ninjutsu. When he came in close, it was usually for the kill.

«Yes, i know of Team Ro, and of the missions you have done. I was after all a temp on the team when we took out the rebellion in your clan. But there is still something more isn´t there?»

Naruto used his inhuman flexibility to get inside Itachi´s guard and went straight for the pressure point in his neck. When he hit however, there was only a flock of crows spreading from the body before it disappeared. Then all of a sudden, everything turned red.

«Team Ro is the elite squad of Anbu, and we serve directly under the hokage. He is the only one we take orders from, not even the commanders can give us an order unless the hokage gives permission. We are the ones tasked with the missions not even regular Anbu can handle. As you know, i´m the captain of this squad after Kakashi-senpai retired from Anbu. And our other squad members are Yamato-san and Yugao-san.» At the last name, Naruto smiled and licked his lips.

«Ooooh, i do remember Yugao, the feisty purple haired one right?» At this everything turned back to black, and Naruto could see the Itachi´s eyes turning back to normal. With a sigh, he sheeted his blade and walked over to his new underling. «Yes, and she remembers you too, so try to behave when we are on missions would you?» At this, Naruto only scoffed and chuckled. This might be some fun after all.

—

«Wait, so you´re telling me that my airheaded sister managed to steal the forbidden scroll?»

Naruto had been summoned to the hokage´s office for an emergency. Apparently someone had managed to trick his sister into stealing the forbidden scroll.

«Yes, and from what i´ve managed to find out, it was Mizuki who told her that she would graduate at the top of her class if she managed to retrieve it.» The hokage was not pleased about what he had found out, but he was not able to find out were either of them were. He knew Naruto had delved into the studies of his fathers most famous jutsu, and even though it was not perfected, he could still use it to get into the close proximity of anything that was marked.

«Alright, i will go get her and Mizuki as well if he is with her. But just remember what we agreed on hokage-sama. NO ONE has to find out that i know this. I do really not need that kind of attention.» Naruto understood immediately what the old-man wanted him to do, and with the necklace that his sister had since birth, he would be able to get close to her location. Hopefully not too late.

With that, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

—

To say Aiko was scared right now would be an understatement. She was terrified. Mizuki had told her that she would be able to graduate at the top of the class if she was able to do a little extra assignment. Stealing the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower, and bringing it too him in the forest.

The problem occurred when she met up with him, and Iruka. The scarred chuunin, told him that it was not an assignment, but a trick to by Mizuki to get the scroll. After that, she was attacked by her sensei while Iruka tried to help her. She bolted from the area as fast as she could, and didn´t look back. How could she fall for that trick, what would her brother think of her now?

Back with Mizuki and Iruka, they were battling it out, and Mizuki was the one winning thanks to the enhancements he had gotten from Orochimaru. He had promised the man to get the scroll with him when he was to leave the village, and he could not come empty handed. After kicking Iruka in the chin, he took off to catch up to Aiko. This was the part Naruto came to, Mizuki and Iruka catching up to his sister. He decided to stay in the back for a bit, and scope out the situation.

«Do you want to know why everyone give you the looks that they do? Do you want to know why your mother and father is not around anymore?» Mizuki was now shouting at Aiko with a crazy look on his face. At that moment Naruto decided to move, he could not let his sister now about her tenant in this way. In the blink of an eye he moved from his tree, and with a clothesline he sent Mizuki crashing to the ground. Before the traitor could get up again, he sent out his snake-hand to bind him up, and dragged him over to where Naruto was standing with a Kunai in hand.

«Now, i know you were not to do what i think you were doing you little scum?» Mizuki was now sweating bullets. Naruto was not someone you wanted on your bad side, and especially not when it was about his sister. He had heard stories about the people that tried to attack Aiko in her younger years. Many of them were never seen again.

Aiko could only stare in shock. Why was her brother here? and how did he find her? Then she started to think at what Mizuki said before her brother got him. She was aware of all the people staring at her with distaste, and some had even tried to harm her. She was curious now, but the knew this was not the time to ask about this.

She went over to see if Iruka was okay, and he was apart from a few scratches and a bruised jaw. As Iruka started questioning how she could be so stupid as to steal the forbidden scroll, she could not hold her tears back, and told him about why she did it. And Naruto, who had knocked out Mizuki, was listening in.

«He told me that if i did this, i would graduate at the top of the class just like onii-chan did.I just wanted to prove that i am just as good as he was at my age, and to impress him.»

Naruto only shook his head and sighed. But he had a small smile on his lips. His sister sure looked up to him. He would have to talk to her after this all had been settled. But first, he had a prisoner to deliver to T&I.

«Iruka, would you be so kind as to make sure my sister gets home? Aiko, when i get back we can talk about this. I also have something else i need to tell you, but i need to deliver this traitor first.»

After that he took his leave, and he now had a much more sinister smile on his face. He knew just the person to give this scum to. And she wouldn´t mind if he joined in on the interrogation.

—

After telling Anko about what Mizuki had done, and who he was gonna run of to, she was just as ready for this torture…erh…interrogation session as Naruto was. She accepted the assistance of Naruto, and they both went in to the room where their prisoner was strapped to a chair. When he saw the two who where his interrogators, he could not deny the fact that he was scared. Morino Ibiki was perhaps the most known and skilled interrogator in T&I, but Anko was definitely the most sinister, and when the yellow snake of Konoha was with her, this was gonna hurt…a lot.

Anko was giving Mizuki a sinister smile, and stroked a snake that was coiled around her arm. Even though Naruto would not admit it fully, Aiko meant alot to him, and when someone tried to harm her she would give them hell. And when their bastard of a sensei was involved as well, she would make sure to get all the info out of this man no matter how.

«So little rat» Anko said, as she stalked around her prey. «I heard you were stupid enough to try and pin the theft of the forbidden scroll on a poor little girl, and kill her.»

Naruto then came forward from his place next to the wall. «And i also heard you were about to break an S-rank secret to the person that secret is about. The punishment for that is very very secvere you know.» As he said this, he pulled out a scalpel from his pouch, and licked along the blade before he put the blade to Mizukis temple.

«Now, we want some answers to why Orochimaru wanted you to steal this scroll, and everything else you know about his plans.»

Screams could be heard from the room, and on the other side of the glass, Morino Ibiki was looking in on the interrogation. He looked at the two interrogators with a small amount of fear. He knew Anko was crazy, but Naruto was just as much, if not more crazy. Hopefully he would not decide to do this full-time. He had enough to deal with having just Anko.

—

After finishing off with Mizuki for the night, and reporting to the hokage. Naruto headed home to have a talk with his sister. The hokage had agreed to letting Naruto tell her about the Kyuubi, after a long discussion. She needed to know about it now that she was a gennin.

He found his sister sitting at the kitchen table with a somber expression, and her hand was holding her chopsticks over a box of ramen. When Aiko was not devouring her ramen, there was definitely something that was bothering her. He sat down on the other end of the table, and waited for her to register that he was there.

When Aiko registered that her brother was sitting at the table with her, she looked at him. His expression was neutral, but he was staring right back at her. She hung her head, and mumbled.

«Are you disappointed in me onii-chan?»

Naruto for his part, just sighed at the question and pinched his nose. Of course this was what she was most worried about. But still it was kind of sweet.

«To be honest Aiko, i am a little bit disappointed, yes.» She shrunk in her seat at this before Naruto continued.

«You should have suspected something when he told you what he wanted you to take. Even though he was your teacher, that seems like a kind of weird assignment to give you. But most of all, i was worried about you. Hokage-sama called for me, and told me it was about you and that it was urgent. I was afraid something had happened to you.»

At this, she met eyes with her brother again with a hopeful look. He was worried about her?

She then decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since the incident.

«Onii-chan. What was Mizuki about to say when you jumped in? He said it was about why everybody looks at me that way, and why tou-san and kaa-san is not here anymore.»

At this, Naruto moved his chair to sit next to his sister. He told her about the incident with the Kyuubi and the fact that their father could not kill the Kyuubi.

«If tou-san could not kill the Kyuubi, then how did he defeat it?» Aiko could not quite understand this, but she still had a feeling of dread in her stomach.

«The only way he could defeat the Kyuubi, was to seal it into a person. A new born child. And as the ´oh so noble´ person he is, he decided that that child needed to be his own.» His sister was now staring at him with wide eyes.

«Then…does that mean that he sealed it in…me?» Tears where now starting to form in Aiko´s eyes. She had a monster inside her. Did that mean that she was a monster as well? She could remember some of the villagers calling her demon and monster. Were they right about her?

Naruto could see where her mind was going, and decided to do something that he could not remember doing in many many years. He picked up his sister, put her in his lap and hugged her. Aiko was surprised at this, but welcomed the embrace while she started crying.

« ***sniff*** Does this mean that i am a monster? A ***sniff*** demon?»

Naruto only gave her a soft bop on the head before he pulled out a scroll and a kunai from his pouch.

«Silly little sister. Of course you are not a monster or a demon. Do you see these things here? If i seal this kunai into the scroll, does that make the scroll a kunai?» Aiko shook her head at this.

«It´s just the same with you. Even if you have that beast sealed inside you, it does not mean that you are the beast. What you are, is it´s keeper, or jailor if you wanna call it that.»

«But why did tou-san choose me? and why did they have to leave us here alone?» Aiko´s mood was getting a little better, but she had not stopped crying yet.

«I don´t really understand how he could do this to us. Do this to you. But if you ask me, i think it was stupid of him, and i do not agree with him. I guess he believed that you could do this, and use it for the good of the village.»

After talking for a bit more, Aiko fell asleep in her brothers arms. Naruto just lifted her up, and placed her in her room. It had been a rough day for the girl, but hopefully she would not take this to hard, and be back to her happy self soon.

Naruto had told her that if she ever had any questions about the Kyuubi and her seal, then he would do his best to help her. But she could not tell anyone about this just yet. Just as who their parents where, this had to remain a secret. At least for the time being.

After putting her to bed, he went back to the living room, and sat by the table. He pulled up a scroll which had a replica of the seal his sister had on her stomach. He was gonna get to the bottom of how this seal worked somehow.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I am trying to make the chapters a little longer now that there is more stuff happening.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Zhilay**


End file.
